


Mustard Yellow

by larrys_tattoo_story



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Commitment, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Louis, M/M, Soulmates, Top Harry, myfirstbigLarryfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_tattoo_story/pseuds/larrys_tattoo_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one wear Harry falls in love with Louis who is abused and leaves a rose on his windshield every night....</p><p> </p><p> until Harry decides to give him the rose in person one night, where they will finally meet. </p><p> </p><p>Everything falls apart from there, especially Louis, he thinks he's falling in love, for real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first big fanfic and I hope to finish quickly, I don't like keeping people waiting because I don't like waiting for the next chapter of a fanfic hah. Anyways I hope you like it, also I apologize in advance for any spelling or punctuation errors. If you have advice or comments I'll be glad to read them!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on instagram under the user:  
> Larrys_tattoo_story

shaky. Shaky is the way Louis felt today, well how he usually felt everyday to be completely honest. The frazzled boy ran his hand through his wispy fringe, patted it down a bit and shuffled over to the arriving customer with a note pad in hand.

 

"Hello welcome to "destitine" how many of you lovely people will I be seating? Any more arriving?" Louis greeted every customer will a plastered smile that could fool a million (except maybe zayn, yes definitely zayn. Zayn always could see right through him and his lies, but it felt good to know someone knew how he really felt and understood. God he loves zayn, his best friend.) "Well actually we are hoping for my daughter to join us soon, we are to have lunch together." A mid forties couple announced to louis. "Well in that case I can seat you to a nice table next to a window. Does that's sound okay?" The blue eyed boy said while going behind the counter and grabbing three menus. "That sounds wonderful!, thank you…. Louis!" The women clinging to the man's arm said leaning forward, eyes squinted in order to get a good look at louis' name tag. She smiled brightly, Louis guessed maybe they must be excited to see their daughter. The man seemed equally joyed as the women, but with less movement. It sort of radiated off him and her together.

 

Mmm… happiness. Louis liked this part of his job cause he sees the customers happiness so often, it makes him feel giddy and happy as well, even if it is until it hits 4:00 pm when Louis clocks out and returns home. He smiled once more and nodded signaling them to follow to the table that was ready for them. " here you are, a nice table next to a nice view of the garden." Louis grabbed a pen out of his Pouch pushing the tip to the pad of paper and looked up with a questioning smile "now, what would you like to drink?" The women took a seat next to her husband and readjusted her purse to hang off the chair. She smiled warmly at Louis and told him she she would like a lemon tea, her husband asked for a glass of white wine. 'Of course, I will be back soon with your refreshments. Oh Oh and if your daughter arrives soon I'll take her order along as well." Louis said back. The man nodded as As for the woman she was looking at the menu already.

 

Louis made his way to kitchen passing up another one of the waiters. Louis continued on though the day with his temporary smile even when meeting the daughter of the couple and with every other customer and feeding off their happiness. What else was was he supposed to do. 

 

Off on the other side of the restaurant sat Harry and Niall. On any other ordinary day Niall and Harry would have been laughing up a storm and everyone in a mile radius would turn to see where all the noise was coming from, and they would find the blonde and curly headed lads. 

 

Today was an exception because they are discussing some business plan for the city. Harry and niall are friends and business partners. The would have been some place official and confidential but niall was "starving" as he said. "Harry I was absolutely starving" said the blonde one to Harry while digging into the appetizer. "Yesss… as I can see you were very hungry niall." Harry chuckled. Niall chuckled back. The began to get to work about a park they had been wanting to open for the city. 

 

Harry was 25, young and wealthy with a nice job he inherited from his grandfather who had passed away recently, Harry had been working for his grandfather since he was about 16 , exceeded very well and new everything there was to know about business and of course taking care of his grandfather's job. So Harry was the best option for taking over. Niall is 27 two years older than Harry but they got along well,(they are best friends) niall had been hired by Harry himself who saw that niall fit perfectly he had a great ideas and nice plans for the city. 

 

After about ten minutes after receiving their food Harry had ran out of water (a bad habit he had of drinking to much before his meal was even half way finished.) Harry grunted and niall threw a knowing look with a smirk, this happened often… well every time they ate out. The green eyed curly waved down the waiter that had first served them. The waiter gave him a look that that said that said he would be be with them shortly. Right then, right then Harry saw a sight to behold. Walking behind the counter with his hand in his hair ruffling It a bit with a faltering smile was tiny louis with his stunning blue eyes. With louis' hand still in his tousled hair his long sleeve rode up and revealed a nasty bruise, shaped in a hand print. Louis seemed to notice that his shirt rode up and the bruise could be seen and immediately pulled his hand down and fixed his sleeves. 

 

Harry couldn't stop staring and wondering why he had such a sad smile and why in the hell did this beauty have a HAND shaped bruise on his wrist. Did he have any more? , the poor boy. He watched as the boy pulled on a stunning smile when a customer walked in, but Harry could see the hesitation he had given with the smile and new it was a fraud. The curly lad wished that he could see the real genuine smile and he wished he could be the one to put it there. This beautiful boy seemed like he deserved it, Harry wanted to give him the world and he hasn't even meant him. For now the fraud smile would do cause it was still the boy's and he was still beautiful.

 

Harry was awoke from his trance when niall snapped his fingers in his face telling him if he was done ogling the waiter at the counter. Harry glared at him, he hadn't noticed the waiter he had flagged down was standing before him with a worried look. "Hello sir was there something you needed?" Harry then looked behind the waiter back at Louis who was smiling and grabbing to menus for two women. "Yes, actually I need to to know what that waiter's name is over there." Harry said pointing at Louis who w As now giggling at something one women said while the other women looked at the other lady with fondness. "This is vital for me to know…" Harry continued while still looking at not even even the waiter in front of him who had curly dark hair, but still at louis. "Oh. That's louis. He's been working here about 3 years I think, yes he's still quiet around everyone. I think he graduates from uni this year… he's a laugh when he does speak though." The girl told Harry, huffing a tired laugh. Harry had a broad smile on his face and looked up at the waiter and said "louis, correct?" "Yup, louis…. Tomlinson I think… yup that's it. I have only been working here for a year but he's helped me a couple times when I first started." 

"Well thank you, I think that's all I needed um could you bring the check please?" Harry smiled happily at the brunette girl waiter. She smiled back "of course sir, I'll be right back with your check." She said and then then took off. 

 

"What was that all about harry?" Niall questioned. "I'm in love…" Harry lowly whispered looking at his plate of food with a small smile tugging on his lips. "Sorry mate, I didn't quite catch that. .. I thought you said you were in love…" Niall said to Harry with a puzzled look settling on his face. "I'm in love, Niall. I'm in love with the small waiter with a story behind that faltering smile… " Harry had a confident smile on his face. " well Harry I'm not really sure what to say… he Is a beauty though." Niall said leaning back in his chair and pointedly looking at louis who was still oblivious that they were staring at him. "I know it sounds a bit weird and a bit crazy and all but damn niall iv never been so sure about something In my whole life….I-i just know this feels right…." Harry said. "Mate, if you say your in love with someone you have never met, I'll support you anyway..." niall said sincerely with a hint of teasing. "

 

Harry smiled widely, green eyes bright and closed up all the manila folders full of document and stuffed it in his brief case. "Now that I'm in love niall I need way to get his heart…" harry said happily. "And I have an idea on how to start." He added. " let's get started then, shall we?" Niall smirked standing up with his bag in hand. Harry was glad he had had a friend like niall. Before leaving Harry may or may not have left a generously large amount of a tip of 70 dollars for the girl waiter who helped him and another large tip of 100 dollars, he told the young girl waiter to give it to louis and tell him it was for his beauty, he mentioned to her to not tell who it was from. Harry also may or nay not have stared at louis the whole way out of the restaurant and niall may or may not had to drag him out.

 

Time to put this plan in place,Harry thought. Time to win this beauty with the hypnotizing blue eyes. It should be In place by this afternoon in fact Harry smiled to himself at the thought. 

 

Louis blushed a good shade of deep red when the young waiter, known as Brenda to louis, who served harry gave louis the large tip and said "the tipper said it was for your beauty…" she giggled and walked away satisfied cause she to got a tip, but because she gave some information on louis. Louis didn't know what to say. He smiled to himself at at the compliment from the unknown stranger and put the tip in his apron pocket.

 

 

3:30 came around and Louis felt squeamish. When 4:00 rounded he clocked out and slumped to his car. Time to go home… louis walked to his car with his head down looking at his shoes the whole walk to his car. He tiredly pulled out his keys before he reached the car and looked up. Louis' eyes widened when he saw a single red rose laying on the windshield of his car. He slowly walked up to it as if it was going to dissappear any second cause it was all alla dream, it didn't, it was all real. Louis picked up the flower gently and grinned. Who could have brought this? he thought. It certainly could have not been Brandon his boyfriend…. He never does these things. Louis noticed a a single folded note stuck in with windshield wiper. Louis quickly grabbed it and opened it and read:

In case your wondering, I'm the same person who left you the tip. This flower is almost as beautiful as you. I hope you night is wonderful, beautiful. :)  
-H

 

And yes Harry signed with a smiley face…. Louis smiled widely a true genuine smile, and harry had done that. He read the few sentences scribbled on the small paper again, he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach. He looked back at the flower and smiled even wider. Wait, what's he supposed to do with he rose and note? Brandon could definitely not see this or louis would never see the end of bruises. Louis is smart though.

 

Louis got in the car and layed the rose and note in the passenger seat, buckled up and drove to zayn's home. Zayn and Perrie had offered a spare room that was not in use to anyone and said if he ever needed some place to stay he was always welcome. He wasnt going to stay but he needed the room for something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like chapter 2. It gets better I'm telling you. All I'll say is I teared up about imaging something happening such as this. Anyways thank you for reading!!
> 
> You should listen to "where have you been?" By Manchester orchestra I think it goes well with this chapter (the beat and feeling off it) I'll try adding songs to listen to for each chapter. Love you!

Once Louis reached zayn's flat, he grabbed the flower and note then went up two flights and reached the door. Louis left a rhythmic knock on the door. "Who is it?" A tiny voice called from the other side. It had to be perrie. "It's me, Louis pez." A second later the door flung open and Louis was crushed in a warm embrace of perrie. "Hey love. I haven't heard from you or seen you, I have been worried louis!!" Perrie said while letting go and softly grabbing his hands and lightly slapping his shoulder. "Ahh pez, no worries babe, I'm fine. I didn't realize I would go this long without seeing you both." Louis laughed nervously. "Yeah well its been about a month louis. But no worries your okay and here. Come on in love." Pez gestured from him to come inside.

 

"Pez!! Who's that at the door?" Zayn called from inside the flat. "it's louis 'z'" perrie called after. "Come on Louis come sit down I'm gonna go get a drink do you want anything?" perrie smiled at louis. "Water is fine pez.thank you." Perrie nodded and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the the drinks. "Louis!!, mate it's been ages! I missed you." Zayn Came in and gave Louis a rough friendly hug. louis winced a bit causing him to let a small hiss noise slip out because of all the bruises he had just received recently, and Zayn stepped back and had a concerned face "are you alright mate? I didn't hurt did I?" Louis shook his head and huffed a small laugh "no 'z' I'm fine just a but sore is all, long day you know?" Louis knew he wasn't convincing zayn not one bit, this was his best friend he was talking to for god sakes. But zayn being the understanding friend he is knew that Louis doesn't want to talk about it, he's just glad Louis Is okay (sorta) and is finally visiting them. "Alright lou, how's it been? How's work?" Zayn patted louis' back softly and sat down. Louis sad down too. The mood was now lifted a bit.

 

Right before Louis answers, perrie came back in and gave Louis his drink and sat down, Louis thanked her with a blow kiss from across the table. She giggled and stayed quiet. "Works been fine, same as usual… well actually I received a large tip and…. I also received a rose and note." Louis gestured to the rose and note that he laid on the table a while back, but no one had took notice, Louis blushed slightly. Zayn too noticed and smirked. "Louis that's adorable. The Rose is gorgeous." Perrie smiled. "That's sweet mate, so you don't know who gave to you then?" Zany said. Louis smiled and looked down at his hands and fiddled. "Umm. yeah. I don't know who it is, yet." 

 

"I-i was a-actually gonna ask y-you if… if I could maybe leave the flower and note here in t-he spare room… you k-know cause…." Louis was nervous and a stuttering mess, even though he knew they would say yes he got nervous he felt like they would snap at him the way Brandon does. 

 

Perrie stood up and went to Louis side and soflty picked up louis' chin so she could look at him, she squatted so she could be a bit smaller than him cause she knows he gets nervous, she doesn't want him to feel small. "Babe, of course you can. That room is for your use only. You don't have to ask, ever. We care for you Louis and we always will have our door open if you need a place to stay." Perrie smiled at him and squeezed his hand slightly for reassurance, that he was okay and was not going to be hurt. "Louis, we don't only care for you, but we love you, me and pez will always be here." Zayn smiled looking kinda sad. "Thank you guys, I love you too." Louis said not sure on what else to say.

 

Louis' phone began to ring splitting the comfortable silence. Louis pulled out his phone and his face dropped… he turned a bit pale and furrowed his brows.

"You alright louis?" Perrie said concerned along with zayn who look equally concerned with a touch of more sadness, for louis. They knew who was calling of course.

 

It was brandon. Louis had gotten off work an hour ago and should have been home sometime ago. Louis swiped the screen and said hello. "Where the fuck are you louis?" Brandon hissed. Louis winced and replied. "I just stopped by zayn's and perries' house, it's been awhile…" Louis already knew that Brandon didn't like zayn cause zayn didn't like him, well zayn had obvious reasons to not though. The line was silent for a few seconds. "Louis I want your ass back home now, we need to talk, you know I dont… you know what just get the fuck home." Brandon said tightly. "Yeah alright ill be home in a few minutes…. I-i um I love you... okay. Bye?" Louis said. Louis wanted to think he loved brandon and what brandon used to be like, but really he was just staying with an unlovable monster, but Louis just couldn't leave him, Louis just wasn't good enough for Brandon so he's not good enough for anyone else he always thought… well because that's what brandon always told him. Louis got no reply back to his 'I love you' as usual, Brandon only said that after trying to get Louis to not leave him or after hurting Louis badly. The line beeped signaling the called was ended. Louis sighed and stood up with small tears in his eyes.

 

"Well im j-just gonna leave this I-in the spare room, alright?". Louis said weakly chuckly and shaking a bit. Perrie and zayn glanced at eachother. "Lou, you know you can stay if you'd like..." perrie was cut off by louis.  
"Oh no it's okay perrie, I'm alright I need to get home, I'm a bit tired and… Brandon is worried…" Louis trailed off on the last part, cause it was a lie and they knew it. They just didn't want to make him uncomfortable and upset so they just nodded an zayn looked like he was about to cry and Louis pretended not to notice. "Please be safe louis, we love you. Very fucking much…" zayn said and hugging him and pulling his head down, walking to his bedroom. "Well love, we will see you soon?" Perrie asked. "Yeah, yeah sure hopefully soon…" Louis said. They both new it was not the truth cause Brandon was gonna make him stay away again. "I love you louis, so much. Take care love." Perrie hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Alright I love you pez, take care too." Louis smiled fakely. 

 

Before Louis left he put the rose in the spare room, on the dresser and the note tucked underneath it. Time to go home. 

 

He sighed heavily when he reached his flat and stared at out the front window shield, kinda of scared of what was about to happen, but he was used to it… right?

 

And the bruises were just fading and hurting just a little bit less…. 

 

Louis pulled out his keys to his flat and walked up the stairs down the hall and to his door. He stopped for a second staring at the door, and willed not to cry. The blue eyes beauty slid the key in the lock and opened the door, stepping inside. Brandon was not in the kitchen nor the living room, he must be waiting for him in their room. Louis slowly pulled off his shoes and padded to the room, he decided to put on a fake smile maybe brandon wouldn't be to mad, and he would get a less hurtful beating. Louis' was shaking and had a little layer of sweat forming, his heart was beating so fast, it seemed like this happened every time louis "did something wrong". 

 

He walked in, Brandon was sitting on the bed, reading a book, he looked sorta peaceful, like almost the way he looked when louis and him first met, god if he knew this would be his fate with Brandon he would have ran, and ran til he was far far away. Now he thinks he's in love with brandon, and he deserves the treatment cause brandon is the only one who truly wants louis. The shit brandon put in his head was fucked up and ridiculous. 

 

Brandon slowly turned to look at Louis and his face went from no expression to furrowed angry brows and firm straight line of his lips. He got up and quickly walked up to louis. Louis was frozen in place waiting for the blow. Brandon immediately grabbed louis' arm and yanked it up and pushed Louis against the wall, he was breathing hard and fast, he was furious. "What the fuck Louis, your late!" Louis stayed quiet as usual with now a blank face staring off into space trying to make him self small to block it all off, but he still seemed to be completely aware but just emotionless. It's all he could do… brandon was bigger than him and he couldn't fight back without getting hurt a lot more and he couldn't speak cause brandon would just be angrier. "Dammit louis!, stop going to zayn with all your shit. Nobody wants you! You should get this by now, I'm the only one who will take you!! Your so damn dense louis, no one can love you!" Louis began to cry and turned his head down cast a bit. "Don't fucking cry!" Brandon gripped his hands tighter around his wrist and the other hand around his waist, hard enough to leave more bruises. He brought his hand up and smacked louis, he then began to grab Louis by his shirt and picked up a bit and began to repeatedly bang Louis into the wall hard. "You never fucking learn louis! Fuck!! Your mine only. FUCKING HELL!". brandon pushed his one more time hard against the wall and threw him to the ground. Louis slid to the ground, back to the wall. He was sobbing quietly trying to control his crying because if he cried harder brandon would get much more upset. "Shut the fuck up, don't cry you saw this coming and you deserve more if you ask me." Brandon was trying to catch breathe and kicked louis hard in the stomach. He then bent down into Louis' face and gripped him hard by his hair and yanked it. Louis whimpered and hissed in pain. Still gripping his hair brandon said through gritted teeth, still a little angry "go get cleaned up and ready for bed, you got 5 minutes. Hurry the fuck up." He let go of Louis' hair by banging his head once more against the wall, walked back to bed and began reading again like he didn't just do what he did.

 

Louis pulled his self up shakily and cringed at the pain in his back and stomache. Also hopefully he didn't have a headache tomorrow morning. He walked to the restroom and stripped, pulled some sweats on and pulled on an old band t-shirt. His face was red and blotchy from what image he saw that stared back at him in the mirror. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore, did he even want to?… he knew if he didn't get to the bed soon brandon would come get him and Louis wanted no more.

 

Louis made his way to the bed and picked up the covers sliding In and covering himself. He paid no mind to Brandon who still sat reading. He turned his back to Brandon and closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep. "Louis are you awake?… louis?" Brandon whispered with the tiny sweet voice he used to always use. Louis pretended to be asleep. Brandon did this sometimes, he trys to apolgize after hurting louis…sometimes. Brandon sighed giving up on Louis believing he was asleep. Brandon settled in bed and turned off the lamp. Louis let a small tear slip out. Then some how he thought back to the beautiful red rose and sweet note, and compliment. He smiled a little at the thought of someone he doesn't know giving him this feeling and making him smile. He fell asleep imagining what the man looked like, who sent the flower and him taking Louis far away and actually loving him. Louis just didn't know that there would be much more of the unknown man who admired louis' beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems boring but the next chapter is gonna be good then I'm deciding whether I should put harry in already... soo please don't stop reading this:) just give me a bit of time to write the next chapter. Okay thank you all. I love you!! Thank you so much:)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and listen to "shake me down" by 'cage the elephant' for this chapter it's a good song.

Louis opened his eyes, being awoken by his alarm. 6:30, he had to be at work at 7:45- 8o'clock the latest. His head was throbbing and he thought back to last night. Brandon. Brandon was not in bed Louis noticed, he doesn't have to be at work til about 9:00 why is he up? Louis padded to the kitchen, he was a little wary of walking in so he peeked around the corner and saw Brandon cooking breakfast, for him and Louis. He even had the kettle going to make Louis tea.

 

Brandon turned around to grab a plate from the cupboard. His eyes widened when he saw louis, he then smiled and enveloped Louis in a hug. Louis was stiff and then he loosened.  
"Hey baby, I'm making breakfast before you leave to work. Let me just make your tea so you can drink it while you get ready then I'll call you when food is ready. I'm making waffles and eggs." Brandon kissed louis' head and let go, turning back around to make louis' tea. Brandon sometimes acted this way after beating Louis. And Louis usually would go along as if nothing happened just so he could pretend for just a little that everything was okay, so that just what he did this morning again. Louis walked up behind Brandon and hugged him from behind laying his head on his back. Brandon rubbed louis' arm and brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Louis giggled and smiled. Brandon slipped out of louis' hug and handed Louis his tea. "Thank you babe…" Louis said taking a sip. He stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Brandon and Brandon put his hands around louis' waist. Louis flinched a bit and Brandon pretended it didn't happen. They split from the kiss. "I'm going to go get ready love. Thank you." Louis smiled. "No problem baby, I'll call you when it's ready." Brandon said grabbing the spatula and getting ready to make the eggs. 

 

Louis made his way to the bedroom and into the bathroom, set his cup down then got undressed and turned the spray on to the shower and got washed up. He stepped out and toweled off and walked into the closet and grabbed some tan skinny jeans that fit him well and grabbed a work shirt. He blow dried his hair and started fixing his fringe, his hair was getting a bit longer but he decided he sort of liked it and will keep a bit longer. If Brandon let's him. Louis slipped some black vans on without socks just the way he prefers. He grabbed his phone and wallet. "Louis baby come on breakfast is ready." Louis heard Brandon call.

 

Louis actually smiled and walked to the kitchen and Brandon was sitting down. He walked closer and sat down and Brandon smiled at him they ate in slience and louis finished 10 minutes later. It was about 7:20 so louis decided to leave already. He thanked Brandon for breakfast and they kissed goodbye, their was no spark though…. There hasn't been one for awhile.

 

Louis stepped out and locked the Door behind him and walked down the hall, down the stairs and to his car. He slipped in and buckled up it was about a 5 minute drive he's sure he wouldn't be late.

 

Louis reached the parking lot of his work and parked in his usual spot and sat there for a minute, he did this kind of thing about every morning, call it a ritual if you must, not that he liked it to much though. He huffed a tired laugh thinking about last night's events and tears started slipping down his cheeks. He sat for a few more minutes and then wiped his face clean and breathed deeply. He got out and locked the car behind him and headed inside.

 

It was a little warm out this morning, spring had just started and louis was already starting to tan a bit and his freckles were starting to show. Louis waved and smiled to one of other waiters which was brenda she waved back smiling brightly, she was sweet he didn't know much about her though, he didn't know much about anyone actually just the basics and names, louis kinda kept to himself he's sure they only know the same about him to.

 

He went to the back grabbed his waiters apron and checked to see if his notepad was there and a pen. It was.

 

There were already an old couple and a young lady who were eating breakfast he made small conversation with brenda while it was slow this morning. "Good morning louis! How are this morning?" Brenda said sweetly. She had also took notice at one point when he trained her of his bruises, she felt he needed a friend but she never asked personal questions she just always tried to brighten his day a bit. "I'm doing fine, my boyfriend made me breakfast this morning, it was nice.…" louis said. Louis actually wanted to tell someone that cause god it was rare and so what if he wanted to pretend that everything was alright.

 

"Oh that's adorable louis, he's a lucky man if you ask me." Brenda replied back.  
"Well yeah-…" louis was cut off by a man who had walked in unoticed. You'd think they would have noticed a man walking in with a giant bouquet of red and white roses. Wow they were beautiful. Louis gaped as well as brenda. "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver these flowers to…" the man looked at a name on a paper in his hand not carrying the flowers.  
"Umm… louis. .. Louis Tomlinson yeah him, is he here?" The man questioned. These flowers where for louis. These gorgeous flowers are for him. Wow. He remained astonished at the sight of the flowers and the man. Brenda took notice and reacted fast. "Yes this is him right here let me just take these for him he in a bit of a ….'Shock' you could say." Brenda said with a smirk. The man nodded and smiled handing brenda the massive bouquet. "Thank you sir." She said. "No problem." The deliverer replied turning around and walking out. "Here you go love these are for you, read the note go ahead!" Brenda said handing the roses to louis excitedly. 

 

"Louis blushed and took them. "Thank you brenda I blanked for a moment. .." he said sheepishly. "it's alright sweetheart, I'd be the same... now read the note go ahead I want to hear it." She giggled. Louis took the note and read the small print aloud:

 

" I do hope you enjoy these flowers, lou. I hope you don't mind if I call you that. Have a good day beautiful.  
-H"

 

Louis blushed immensely and smiled. "Oh how sweet!" Brenda squealed. "Yes, these are so beautiful, I received a rose and note just last night also signed from 'H'". Louis said still smiling like a idiot. "Awe louis… oh there's a customer here, you should put those in the back I'll take this customer while you do so, love." Brenda said kissing louis' cheek spinning him around and patting his bum. "Now get going you hearbreaker!" She called after him. He scurried to the back room were everyone kept their belongings. He set the flowers down smiling again, goodness who was the man sending these beautiful flowers?. He left back to the front. 

 

You see brenda already had an idea of who was the sender but she decided to keep it to herself. She smiled at the thought, louis looked very happy a smile she has never seen before. 

 

Once louis got back brenda had already seated a small family of 3 and took there drink order. "I'll get the drinks brenda, thank you for letting me split for a second." louis smiled rubbing his arm with a small smile . "No worries babe, and thank you." She said softly putting her hand on louis' cheek swiping her thumb up and down across his prominent cheek bones, she spoke again and said "you deserve those flowers hun, your very beautiful and the man sending those flowers thinks so too." She didn't know where that came from but it felt right cause louis seemed as if he thought he didn't deserve such a gift. "Thank you… again, brenda…" louis smiled softly but genuine like took her words into consideration. 

 

Louis walked to the back and grabbed the drinks brenda described to him and handed them to her. "Thank you babes" she said walking off. Louis walked back to the register and greeted the next customers. 

 

Louis was a smiling fool all day long and was giddy. He for once after a long time didn't have to feed off ever ones happiness, he had his own.

 

The end of the day neared and his smile faded every minute the time counted down, home was next on the list. He hoped Brandon was still in as good mood. He reached his car and found another single rose as before, he smiled and put it in the front seat with the bouquet.Louis had decided to leave work about 30 minutes early to head to zayn's, he could most definitely not bring these flowers back with him to Brandon. Brenda agreed to cover for him. 

 

He left and drove to zayn's place. He ran up the steps excitedly. He knocked rapidly and zayn opened the door. "Hey calm down.... oh louis? Man its you sorry, I'm glad your here. Are you okay?… and why do you have a giant bouquet of flowers?" Zayn face went from confused to realization. "Those are from the same sender huh?" Zayn smiled out of happiness for his friend. "Louis nodded smiling still. "Come on in lou. Perrie!! Louis is here babe!"zayn said after letting louis step inside and closing the door.

 

"Hey lou- oh my god those are gorgeous! ! The same man sent them? Oh louis. …" Perrie said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "They are beautiful and yeah the same man." Louis replied. "Let me grab a vase and set them in some water then you can put them in your room. Alright?" She smiled heading for kitchen not waiting for a reply. 

 

"How are you louis? I know know we just saw you last night but… you know I worry about you, lou…" zayn said with sad eyes. "I'm okay, just fine…. Brandon made breakfast this morning so I guess it was a good day especially these roses." Louis said trying to pose Brandon as a little better than he actually is. " zayn smiled more you could still see the faltering of his mile though like he was holding something back. "Alright man, good, that's great. I'm glad." Zayn said.

 

'Alright here you go, just set them in here… I had to dig a bit deeper for one of my larger glass vases that were in the back to fit these roses in… " Perrie explained while setting the flowers in and fixing them.  
"Thank you pez, that's nice of you." Louis said. "No problem baby, here take these to your room, it will give more color along with that red rose from last night." She smiled at him. " thank you pezzy baby." Louis said grabbing the vase and walking tot he room. He sent them down on the dresser that sat opposite to the bed. He stopped and stared smiling. He walked out closing the door lightly. 

 

Louis walked back out into the kitchen were he heard zayn and Perrie whispering. "Louis is so much better off with someone who treats him better. … " zayn says hushed with a sigh of sadness. "Perrie I just want him to be okay. I really care for him he deserves so much better, I'm such a shit friend. .." zayn started sniffling a bit. "I know baby, I want the same too too just don't know what to do, he thinks he's in love . I don't want him to hate us if we force him to leave." She hugged zayn were he sat and pushed his head into her neck as he cried, rubbing his back. She looked close to tears too. 

 

Louis felt a sting in his heart… his friends were hurting for him. 

 

Louis walked in and said "well I best be going, I need to make dinner and all that good stuff" louis said faking a smile. Zayn sat up quickly and wiped his tears and Perrie as well. "Alright baby, be careful and visit soon…" Perrie said hugging louis. Zayn stood up and hugged louis tightly, louis supressed a tiny cry from the main in his back and stomach. "i love you lou, please take care of your self, see you soon babes." Zayn sniffled a bit. 

 

"Alright mate, I will. I love you both." Louis said opening the door and leaving. 

When he got home Brandon was not home, either he was at work still or at the bar. Louis really didn't care as long as he wasn't here and couldn't ruin louis' good mood. Louis made some dinner and ate leaving some for Brandon when he arrived. He doesn't want Brandon angry that there is no food. Louis set the warm plate to the side with another plate on top to keep it warm a bit longer. 

 

He set off to bed and brushed his teeth and got dressed. Once settled into bed alone, he actually felt a little peaceful, he again went to bed smiling about the anonymous rose giver.

 

Louis was awoken by Brandon harshly grabbing him and pulling him out of bed. "Were is my f-ood" Brandon slurred. So he was drunk… another drunken fiasco, huh?  
"It's in the kitchen, I set it there ealier." Louis said quietly. "No its fucking not! I'm damn  
h-hungry and have no food r-ready. He continued drunkenly. "it is I promise…" louis whimpered. "your useless louis! I'll just make my own food then!" Brandon threw louis to the ground and kicked him in the legs twice and left stomping to the kitchen like a stubborn child.

 

Louis got up and shakily and limped cause his legs hurt alot. Brandon was wearing his work boots. He started to cry, god everything was fine this morning…, why does he pretend? Why does he pretend Brandon is not a monster? What did he do to deserve this? Louis was full on sobbing now, he settled on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands crying harder. He finally laid back and stopped crying, he found no more tears available and fell asleep. 

 

Brandon came back in and stumbling a bit  
" I'm going out… " louis didn't reply cause he he was really asleep. "fuck you too then…" Brandon retreated and left the flat. 

 

Louis woke up with a massive headache from all his crying. And his eyes were a bit swollen.  
He got ready, showering and changing, he didn't even grab a bite to eat, he didn't feel like eating. He grabbed some water and downed a pain killer for his headache. 

 

He was emotionless once again this morning. Brenda waved to him and smiled brightly when he walked in. He waked back head down with a weak smile. She furrowed her brow and looked down at the paper she had in her hands. She knew louis must have had a rough night cause he often came in like this yesterday was a rare moment. 

 

Louis received flowers again (this time pink ones) and his mood completely changed. Brenda noticed and smiled at him. This poor boy deserves so much good and happiness she though. She only hopes the men sending the flowers who had asked who he was, would keep this smile on louis' face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this chapter is better. I know the next chapter will be good but I don't want to spoil it. Please keep reading! I love you and thank you! I'll try and write fast for the next chapter cause its gonna be good... well I hope so but always enjoys beautifuls!
> 
>  
> 
> The song for this chapter is "everything to nothing" by Manchester Orchestra   
> please leave comments:)

Louis has been receiving flowers nonstop for a little over 2 weeks , he has been in a very good mood. 

Zayn and perrie can see it when he comes over to drop off the flowers everyday, they can't help but think maybe Louis might end up okay after all.

 

Brenda can see it as well. She thinks that the man signing "H" is the best for louis and he puts a smile on louis' face like no other, and louis' boyfriend he has mentioned, is no good from what she's collected… (bruises, sadness, blotchy eyes, shaky hands…) she's more than happy to see louis' eyes crinkle at the corners signifying he has a very happy smile on when he receives flowers from the very mysterious "H".

 

Louis has been somewhat happy, he has something to look forward to everyday…, roses. He thinks it's some what pathetic, but he's not complaining to much. Brandon has been spending some time at work a lot more lately and Louis could care less. This gives him the chance to stay a bit at zayn's and perrie's.

 

Today was louis' day off and Brandon was at work for the day, leaving about 30 minutes ago. Making it about.… 10:00 a.m. Louis rolled out of bed and showered. Once he was dressed he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle and popping some bread in the toaster. He went and sat down waiting for the bread to pop up. Louis began to think back at his room and it being now filled with a lot of flowers after all this time of receiving so many, he smiled and giggled. He damn giggled.… louis wants to know who is sending these flowers so fucking badly. 

 

Louis jumped when the toast popped up, he was lost in though not expecting it. He grabbed the strawberry jam and butter along with a spreading knife. He evenly applied the butter and jam. Taking a bite he heard the high pitched noise of the kettle and turned off the stove. He poured the steaming water into the cup with a bag already ready.

 

Taking a sip and another bite of toast, louis decided to go grab the mail. He usually wouldn't dare leave the house cause Brandon only let's him go to work and back, occasionally he let louis go places by himself. Since Brandon was not here he decided to do what he pleased (to an extent).

 

Louis pulled open one of the kitchen drawers and took the mail key. He grabbed his tea in hand and last piece of toast in his mouth and he slipped out the door to retrieve the mail. Louis hummed the melody to "revelry" by "The Kings Of Leon". He hasn't done so in quite some time. 

After grabbing the mail and on his way back to him flat door, he bumped into someone. "Ughh mmphh." Louis landed on his behind spilling his tea on his shirt. "Aghaaj hotgg" louis was a bit muffled by the last piece of his toast that was in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "Fuck that was hot." He began to wave his hand near his stomach cause it was still very warm. "Oh my goodness!! I'm do sorry! I can assure you I didn't mean to run into you." Louis looked up at a puppy looking face that was very concerned, and it was his neighbor. He didn't know his name but he had seen him a couple times, Brandon always told louis to stay away from him. "Oh- don't worry, mate I'm alright it was just a little warm is all. Your my neighbor right? What's your name? "

 

"Okay, again I'm so very sorry. And the name is Liam payne." The musclar man with styled hair said while giving a hand to louis to help him up. Louis took his hand and then dusted himself off once he was up. " yeah it's all good, liam. My name is louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis introduced himself. "Well Mr . Tomlinson do you want to come back to mine? I can lend you a shirt." Liam said generally concerned. He had no bad intentions he just wanted to help, and louis knew he was a good guy. "Well mate, in case you forgot we live like right next to one another, I can grab a clean one from mine." Louis smirked and laughed a little. "Right! … right… I forgot, my bad."liam blushed. "I'm just messing with you liam, come on… let's go back to mine and you can make up your mishap for me by making tea while I change my shirt." Louis giggled just messing with him. But really just wanted company, liam seemed really nice. Why had louis listened to brandon, liam is a riot to mess with and see fluster like a child but mainly a good guy to be around it seemed.

 

"Yes of course! It's the least I could do." Liam said smiling. "I was kidding mate you don't have to make tea but if your up for it, let's go." Louis smiled huffing a laugh while walking to his door. Liam had picked up louis' dropped mug and mail and handed it to louis once he had the door open. "Thanks payno. "   
"Hey I like that, mind if I call you that? Hmm How about 'li' as well?" Louis asked with a grin. "Yeah of course, no problem I like it." Liam laughed. "Alright then 'li' go ahead and sit down I'm going to change and then we can chill and talk." Louis said. "Well let me make your tea then while you change. " liam replied seriously. "well your certainly set on repaying me. There no need but if you insist, the kettle is on the stove and the tea packages are in the left cabinet by the sink." Louis smiled at him. "Thanks louis, I'll get to it then." 

 

Once louis returned from cleaning off and pulling on a new shirt, he found liam sitting down again with a tea in his hand and another sitting on the table where louis would sit. Liam smiled when he saw louis. "Thanks payno." Louis returned the smile and took a sip. "Mm.. warm…" louis said swallowing with satisfaction. "Glad you like it." Liam said. "Do liam tell me about yourself." Louis said setting his tea down and looking at liam. Liam set his down as well and cleared his throat. "well…"

 

Louis and liam ended up talking for hours, they laughed and laughed. Louis found out liam had just moved to complex about a year and a half ago, he works at a firm as a lawyer, a good one at that. He just started working there cause he started out training first. He talked about his family as well. He's 23. No girlfriend, yet. Louis told him about his family and how he was close to graduating from uni to become a psychologist. When louis began to mention brandon, his smile would falter and liam Noticed. Liam didn't let slip that he hears most of their fights (one sided) since he's right next door. God he even knew louis' name already from all the times he heard it screamed angrily with a loud bang followed. Liam was always concerned but he knew it wasn't his place to do anything. Doesn't mean he didn't worry though. He felt pain for this boy and he's glad he's now friends with him, maybe he could help him.

 

"Louis, I know it's not my place. …. But are you okay cause like I mean I can always hear noises coming from here and they don't sound very good." Louis stiffened and his smile dropped. "Mate I'm sorry forget I even asked." Liam tried to say. "…. Um it's okay Li, no worries. And no I'm okay, just fine…" louis was a little nervous, he knew liam meant well but he doesn't like to talk about it. "Look liam it's getting a bit late and Brandon will be home soon,… and I need to get dinner ready." Louis said cause he didn't know what else to say. Brandon would be home soon though so he needed liam gone before brandon flips shit. "no yeah of course, I understand." liam said standing up walking towards the door. "Louis I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ask, I had no right." Liam tried again with a sad face. "it's okay I know your only concerned." Louis replied, he just really didn't want to talk about it. "alright then, take care louis, and I hope we hang out soon. Your a lot of fun." Liam said stepping out, but not closing the door yet.

 

"Alright, we will have to get together soon, your a good friend li." Louis said genuinely. 

"Bye." Liam said walking off a few feet away to his door. "Bye payno." Louis said giggling a bit closing the door. He sure he saw liam smile when louis giggled. Louis was really not upset with liam he just rather not speak about what goes on behind closed door.

 

Louis settled in and made dinner setting a plate out for brandon and went to sleep. He hopes liam and him hang sometime soon, he was a nice guy and louis wouldn't mind another friend. (Not that he had many).

 

It's been a couple days since louis was last beat, he's hoping he can have another day til his next "wrong" before he gets more bruises he has to cover up. 

 

Louis has work tomorrow he thought, that means more flowers. Louis smiled half asleep, if only he could finally meet the sender.… but for now he is happy at this moment thinking about "H" and the enormous amount of flowers in the spare room at zayn's.

~~~~

 

This time louis was woken up by sounds. Sounds coming from the living room, much to his dislike it was the sound of moaning and sloppy kissing. What in the fuck is going on? Louis checked next to him if brandon was here. Nope he was a no show last night. Could that be him? With who? 

 

Louis slid out bed and heard a lot of hushed whispering and stumbling, with a giggle that sounded like it came from a girl. He walked out and rubbed his eyes. "Brandon? Brandon, love are you okay?" Louis said aloud while rounding th corner and finds him self in shock and stopping completely. 

 

"Bran-don?" Louis said with a wavering voice. There he was. It was already almost all naked and pinned above a small brunette girl, kissing fiercely. she was already completely naked from what louis could see. Louis felt tears pricking at a his eyes, but he refuses to cry, no brandon seen him cry alot, and this made louis realize even more how much of a uncaring person brandon really is. 

 

"What the fuck is this?" Louis said raising his voice to be heard. Brandon turned his head toward louis and his eyes widened immensely, he then stumbled back. The girl saw louis as well and quickly grabbed her shirt that was tossed to the floor and attempted to cover up. Louis felt bad for the girl, he wasn't mad at her cause she probably had no idea brandon was taken, and now she's caught in the middle, naked. Louis stormed off mad cursing under his breath. 

 

He heard brandon come running after him. "Louis, baby I'm sorry! I really didn't mean this I promise. Louis!" Brandon called after him while Louis entered the room and started rummaging through his drawers in search for some extra swear pants and a shirt cause he saw the poor girl searching for her pants and couldn't find them. Louis wasn't a mean human being.

 

"ARE YOU LEAVING ME?! WHY ARE YOU GETTING YOUR STUFF! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, DAMN IT!" 

"I'm not leaving you! I'm just grabbing so clothes for the poor naked girl in our fucking living room!  
I cant leave, and you damn well know, brandon! You know cause you would beat me if I tried! You would hurt me, and this shit you just pulled proved to me you don't really care! I loved you brandon, but why do you do this to me!" Louis was enraged and had tears running down his cheeks. 

Brandon stood standing in the door way with a blank expression. Louis pushed passed him and walked to living room finding that the girl was still looking for the rest of her clothes. Louis walked up to her "here love, I know they are a not anything fancy or anything but It will do, right?" Louis said handing her the clothes with a weak smile.  
"Oh- thank you so much… I'm really very sorry, I had no idea he had someone already." She pulled on the clothes quickly. "it's fine, I could tell you had no idea. Look baby you should probably get going before Brandon gets physical, I really…. Don't want you to get hurt." Louis said. Just then Brandon came in. "Louis we are not done fucking talking, I said sorry!"Brandon yelled. 

 

"brandon there is nothing left to say. You cheated and there is not much I can do, I can't leave, I can't hit you,and I can't kick you out! What do you want from me! You already cut me off from all I used to know, my family, and friends and I can barely socialize. I'm not sure I even love you anymore..." Louis whispered the last few words. SLAP. Louis brought his hand up to his stinging jaw.

 

"Oh my god." The girl gasped. She was still here. "Don't you dare fucking say you don't love me! I'm the only one who who ever love you louis!" Brandon pushed Louis to the floor. The girl stepped back and immediately bent down to check on Louis. "Oh my god, baby are you okay." She said to louis. 

"He's fine, get the fuck up louis!" Brandon kicked Louis and then picked him up slamming him to the near wall, then punching him in the jaw. Louis yelped in pain and started to cry. "Leave him alone! ! He did nothing to you! Stop, stop please!" The girl screamed. Some banging was heard from the front door. The brunette ran to open it hoping It was the police. Liam walked straight in and found brandon gripping Louis by the arm.

 

"Hey! You need to put him down now and calm down before I call the police." Liam said calmly. Brandon let go of louis and put his head down and slowly walked to the room.

Louis stood shaking and liam ran to him "Louis, mate are you okay?!" Liam said putting his hand on louis' back. "Yeah I'm f-fine… I'll be okay…" louis said staring at his feet. Liam spotted the beautiful brunette who looked startled and shaken. "Who are you? Are you okay?" Liam asked her.  
"My name is 'sophia', I came here with brandon, I swear I had no idea he was in a relationship already. " she explained. "Oh okay don't worry I believe you, my name is liam, liam payne." Liam said smiling and standing up and putting his hand on her lower back to guide her to sit down. "Here, sit down for a second in going to make sure louis is okay then we can leave. Do you have a place to say?" Liam asked genuinely concerned (remember he's not a pervert, although he does like sophia.) Sophia blushed. "I uhh- no I'm new in town and he drove me here so I don't exactly know here I'm at or where to go." She said. 

 

"Well you can come over to mine and you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch, let me just talk to louis." Liam said smiling. "Thank you…" she. Whispered with a small shy smile. 

Liam walked back to louis who was now sitting on the Couch with his head in his hands. "Hey, lou are you okay? Do you need me to let you stay at mine?" Liam asked sitting next to louis. "No, it's okay liam thank you though. I think I'm going to go to sleep, I have work tomorrow." Louis said lowly with no emotion.

 

"Oh well if your sure… but are you definitely sure you don't want be to call the police?" Liam asked. "Yeah I'm sure, I couldn't do that. I'll be be fine let just pretend this never happened, I know he will…" Louis whispered. "Okay louis, please be careful. Remember I'm right next door if you need me." Liam patted louis' knee and smiled even though louis still had his head in his hands. Liam stood up and so did sophia. "Come on love, it's late I'll get some more sheets and blankets for the bed so your comfortable." Liam said to sophia. "Oh thank you." She giggled. "bye louis, I'm sorry please take care. " she said while walking out the door before liam. 

Louis just hummed a response. When liam left louis was still on the couch. 10 minutes after they left louis got up and went to his room. Brandon was laying awake, he seemed sober. He didn't look at louis when he walked in. 

Louis walked to his side and slipped under the covers, back to brandon. A minute passed of full silence and no movement. Brandon turned and wrapped his arms around louis. He cuddled him and kissed his head mumbling that he loved him. Louis let out a long sad sigh and closed his eyes. Tonight was just a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter(; 
> 
>  
> 
> The song for this chapter is "read my mind" by 'the killers' 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis quietly got up and got dressed quickly. He honestly didn't want Brandon to say anything, Louis has no idea what to do. Hes stuck with brandon and there will always be that awkward tension he hates so damn much. Louis grabbed his keys of the bedside table and looked at brandon sleeping soundly, louis had very little love left for Brandon, after all he's done he just doesn't feel the same. But something is keeping hin from leaving him, well obviously brandon would Hurt louis, but to be honest louis still sort of WANTS to believe he's in love with Brandon but it's all so fucking complicated. He WANTS to believe that brandon truly cares and loves him although he knows better.

 

Before Turing and leaving the room louis mumbles "fucking bastard." And angry hurt tears come to his eyes and two spill out. He brings a shaky hand up to his eyes and wipes them clean furiously. Louis takes a shaky breathe and starts to try and even his breathing. He leaves wishing he could run away and be loved properly.He still has a limp although probably not as bad as it was last night, the swelling most likely went down.  
He also wished the bruises and cuts would just disappear instead of leaving a haunting reminder every damn day.

 

Louis wasn't as tired as he expected himself to be, but he grabbed some tea from a shop down the street on his way to work. Once Louis walked in Brenda was already about to serve a customer. He waved to her and the customer. It was a man with brown roots and blonde at the tips and he had a giant smile, dressed in a suit like after this he was off to work. Louis went and clocked in smiling at the rest of the staff in the kitchen and back room.

 

When he got back Brenda was waiting for him. "Good morning Louis, umm the man I was just about to seat requested for you to be his waiter today." She told him. "Oh well okay, that's fine." Louis replied with a confused face that quickly turned into a smile. Not a big deal he thought. He strided over to the man, who was still smiling. He was already sat at a table in the far corner.

 

"Hello, my name is Louis and I will be your waiter today at your request." Louis smiled at him. The gentleman looked up. "My name is Niall, Niall Horan, please take a sit, I'll order soon enough I just would like some company." Niall said politely and friendly. It was a slow morning so louis didn't mind. "Oh okay then, I guess so." Louis said confused. He sat down in the seat in front of him. "Well louis, you have beautiful eyes, I have a friend who adores blue eyes. As you can see I have stunning blue ones as well, no wonder why he befriended me." Niall laughed loudly. The laugh surprised Louis but his joyous mood made Louis smile back at him. "Well I do have pretty eyes I guess.…" Louis said smiling sheepishly. "You do, no doubt, well Louis tell me about yourself yeah?" Niall said.

 

"Um there isn't much I have to say, I mean I work here, I'm in uni and I'm about to graduate in a few weeks, I studied for psychology, and I live here with my boyfriend…. Brandon." Louis smiled until he reached brandon's name, it faltered but then he smiled widely again. Niall didn't fail to notice the falter.

 

 

"Well that's great louis! Oh and brandon is his name huh?" Louis nodded slowly. "Well what's he like, he must be very handsome to catch a beauty like you."Niall winked and laughed. Louis blushed."Well I mean he's taller than me and he has black hair… he looks pretty ordinary I guess…" Louis used to be able to describe brandon in full detail and smiled while he did so, but now it just wasn't the same. "Oh well he's he's a lucky man louis,…" louis just blushed."well Niall what do you do? I'm sure a man who dresses in a fine suit as yours does something very important." Louis said gesturing to nialls fine greyish suit. "Well I actually work for my friend I told you about who likes blue eyes (especially yours, Niall told himself, smiling maniacally inside.) And we work for the city and all that good stuff." Niall said huffing a laugh.

 

Niall glanced at his phone and his eyes widened. "Oh will you look at the time I best get going, I have a meeting this morning with the friend I keep mentioning, it was wonderful meeting you, I hope we do keep talking. oh wait here's my card keep in touch yeah?" Niall handed him the card that had his name, phone number, email, etc. Louis took it and smiled. "The feeling is mutual, Niall. Your a riot. And I'll try to keep in touch." Louis smiled at him still confused as to why Niall even wanted to talk to him.

 

Right as niall was about to leave, the usual delivery man with another bouquet of roses came in asking for Louis as expected. "oh thank you, Stan these are beautiful. "Louis smiled and smelling the roses. Stan was the delivery man. "Well don't thank me, it's from the mystery man who told me not to say from who." Stan replied smiling. He waves and leaves. Niall was still here. "Those flowers are beautiful louis, whoever Is sending them must really have have a interest in you." Niall said genuinely. 

 

Louis blushed deeply and thanked him "I'll see you around louis!" Niall said while walking out.

"Oh Louis! Another bouquet? That man is in love with you, I tell you! " Brenda said standing next to him. Louis giggled and held the flowers closer. "Hey? What did that man say?" Brenda questioned. "Well he just asked me about myself and we just made small talk, he was good company, never did order though…" louis said still half focused on his roses. His roses, he loves that idea, that someone cares about him so much.

 

"Well that's good, quite handsome he is… I feel like I have seen him.." she cut herself off quickly cause she remembered that's the man that was with curly haired man who asked who louis was. "Huh?" Louis asked.  
"Oh nothing hun I just thought I recognized him is all…" she didn't want Louis to know who the man really is(friend of the rose giver) cause she doesn't know what the curly boy had in store for Louis so she doesn't want ruin any plans.

 

"Well, okay we should get back to work then." Louis smiled and walked to the back room to set his flowers down until he had to leave.  
Louis hasn't received any note from "H" in awhile, he enjoyed the flowers but secretly liked the compliments in the notes.

 

The rest of the day went on well and pretty fast. Zayn and Perrie stopped by for lunch and talked to louis while he waited them.  
"He louis, we decided to stop by and have lunch here!" Perrie said happily to him while Zayn nodded in agreement. Louis led them to an empty table near the front window. A good view of the city, Louis thought. "Here love birds." Louis said smirking to them and gesturing were they were to sit. Zayn smiled and flipped him the bird. Louis laughed. 

 

"Sooo louis, you dropping any flowers off tonight again? I know you got that man wrapped around your finger." Perrie asked then winked. "Yeah… I just got some earlier and I'll be there tonight, and I don't have him wrapped around my finger! I barely know him!" Louis explained them chastised perrie.  
"Well he's completely head over heels for you sweetcheek." Zayn added with a evil grin, he just said that to spite louis. Louis flipped him the bird and blushed. 

 

After and hour and a half they left. Louis' day went considerably okay in all honesty. It was getting close to the end if his shift, he now gets off earlier with Brenda covering for him. She didn't mind cause around that time the other waiters would arrive.

Louis waves by to brenda and goes to the back and grabs his roses, he smiles widely at the sweet smelling flowers, god if zayn saw him like this louis wouldn't hear the end of it. Louis practically skipped out of the building. Once he stepped outside he realized the weather was beautiful and noticer the sun was quite bright so he couldn't see much, so he decided to pull his head down while walking. Louis walked slowly cause he wanted to enjoy the nice feel of today.

 

Louis finally looked up when he felt he was at his car, as usual he expected to find the single red rose sitting on the windshield. Yet not this time. Louis stopped in his tracks, there was a man smiling with an obvious nervousness vibe coming off him.

 

The man was standing in front of louis' car with a mustard yellow rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess I realize this a cliff hanger. I just wanted to keep you guys intrigued. Please keep reading, the next chapter will be nice you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all for reading and please comment(: love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell what you think when your done please. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song for this chapter is "take me to curch"  
> By 'hozier' 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and I love you all!

This man was definitely taller than louis, and Louis definitely didn't fail to notice how very fucking handsome he was, having brown curly locks, his hair was sort of long but so was louis' and it the man's long hair fit him oddly enough. He had green eyes that Louis could swear had a hint of tiny specks of gold with the sun shining on them like that. Louis opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The taller lad took that chance to introduce himself. "Hi. My name is Harry, I'm... here to give this rose to you in person this time…" the man now known as harry gestured to the mustard yellow rose, and holy shit!! It's the man that been sending Louis all these roses! And he's finally here, right in front of Louis! Holy fuck! Louis just couldn't believe it, harry is beautiful and he's actually getting to meet the rose sender. Louis stayed she'll shocked for a moment. "Um Louis,…" Harry said quietly and questioningly stepping closer to louis, very close.

 

This man obviously did not know personal space. Louis blinked and started to blush.  
"H-how do y-you know my name?" Louis stuttered out and so flustered cause Louis has now manged to fall for this man even more…is that a good idea though?

 

"How could I not know the name of such a beautiful man?…" Harry said to Louis like more of a point than a real question. "I asked one of the waiters when I first saw you lou." Harry said smiling like he was recalling such a a fond and profound memory. He said lou. Man, he said lou… Louis thought is actually sounded beautiful coming from harry, he wasn't uncomfortable by it at all, he felt strangely very safe around harry. Why? Louis thought. "Oh well that's an explanation then, umm so that's for me yeah?" Louis smiled then looking pointedly at the rose in Harrys larges hands. Wow those were massive hands, very intresting.

 

"Yes, of course lou,… I picked this color rose cause I think mustard yellow goes perfectly with your eyes, and I wanted to be here in person to see how beatiful your eyes will look." Harry said smiling widely. Louis blushed and took the rose being handed to him. It was beatiful. "Thank you so much… "H". Louis said smirking. Harry looked at him confused then caught on. "Ohh well I didn't want to give me name away just yet, did I?" Harry said chuckling. Louis laughed along. His eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry looked at Louis and he stopped laughing cause Louis looked stunning when he laughs. Harry lifted his hand to touch louis' face. Louis immediately flinched away and his crinkles were gone and now replaced with a for head crease caused from worry, his face filled with fear.. He was scared. Why? Harry dropped his hand quickly. "Lou, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's last thing I want to do." Harry quickly apologized. Louis realized hadn't really noticed his own action, it was kinda instinct to move away from a coming forth hand. "Oh harry, it's okay I'm just didn't see that coming it was a natural instinct." Louis said smiling up and Harry genuinely nodding. Harry looked at him and smiled. "Oh well okay, I'm still sorry Louis."  
"It's fine harry" Louis continued. Harry nodded. "is it alright if I take your hand for a moment?" The taller lad questioned.

 

Louis nodded quickly. Yes, of course Louis would let him, he loved the attention Harry gave to him, he likes Harry a lot and he barely knows him. Seems Harry isnt alone on this but Harry says he's in love. 

Harry gently took one of louis' hand that didn't have the rose. Harrys big hand just about wrapped around Louis smaller hand.louis loved the way that felt. It felt secure. Harry brought his hand up slowly up this lips and pecked Louis hand. Louis began to flush crimson. Harry smirked St the reaction he got from louis. "Louis it was pleasure to see you and talk to you finally, the rose really does compliment you eyes. Louis I don't want this to be the last time I see you, I would love to go out for dinner with you or whatever you would prefer." Louis said looking at Louis just waiting for his response, so hopeful. 

 

"Oh Harry that sounds wonderful…" Louis cut off thinking back to Brandon. "I just- I have a boyfriend. .." Louis said disappointedly. Louis thinks Harry will now give up since Louis is taken, but God knows Louis just wants to get faraway from Brandon and leaving with Harry wouldn't be such a bad idea. Yes it was a bad idea but Louis liked it very much although knew thought he would never have the guts to leave. He's to scared. Who wouldn't be?

 

But Louis just doesn't know how determined Harry is to make Louis his own. "Oh lou, come on just one date and if you don't end up liking me I'll let you poor wine all over me just like all bad dates end." Harry said smiling hopeful. Louis giggled and then became a laughing fit. "Harry, I would love to go and I'm sure I would not pour wine all over you." Louis said trying to catch his breathe. Harry was trying to gold back a huge grin. "That's great, how about tomarrow night, I'll Pick you up from work and we can head to a fancy restaurant and pretend we are posh, the whole nine yards." Harry said trying to get Louis to laugh again just to see those crinckles.

Of course Louis laughed. "Yeah that sounds great, how about I call you when to pick me up, I'll get off early cause I can't risk my boyfriend finding out I'm out when I'm supposed to be home right after work. " Louis smiled then frowned tilting his head down. "Yeah that's perfect," Harry put one bent finger under louis' soft shin and lifted slightly so Harry could look into his eyes. "Give me your number love and give me a ring and I'll be right here waiting for you. Just give me a ten minute waring before you get off so you don't have to wait." Harry said smiling at louis. Louis was lost in those words, his green eyes, he really does care, something Brandon hasn't really ever shown even at the beginning of the relationship. 

 

"That sounds lovely harry…" louis said smiling softly. Louis pulled our his phone and harry as well they entered their phone numbers in to one another's phone, handing it back. "Thank you lou, for giving me a chance…" harry said. Louis looked at harry straight in the eyes and grasped Harrys large hands. "No, thank you for giving me a chance." Louis said. Harry was stunned. What? What does he mean.

 

Louis thought he was lucky to have met harry, louis thought maybe just maybe harry can take him away far away just like he has always wanted to and have harry love him unconditionally. Louis was glad harry gave him a chance.…for escape. 

But harry is already truly, madly, deeply in love with the blue eyed boy.

 

"Goodbye louis, I'll see you tomorrow I can't wait til our posh date, and don't worry I can afford it iv got money, although I don't look it." Harry giggled and walked backwards towards an expensive looking car. 

"Goodbye "H" it was lovely meeting you, I can't wait either" louis said waving. 

Louis got in the car and saw harry get in his as well. Louis set his roses in the seat next to him. He was the first to leave cause he had about 5 minutes total to drop them off at zayn's and get back to the flat before Brandon does. He sped off fast.

 

He almost flew up the two flights to zayn's and perrie's flat. He burst in and in his luck he didn't just ran the door harshly, it was unlocked. Once he was inside he saw zayn and pez sitting in the T.V. room playing a board game. The both were startled. 

 

Louis had no time for explaining, he would tell them both about finally meeting the "mysterious 'H' later. He sped to the room and gently placed the bouquet next to yesterday's roses. He took the single mustard yellow rose and admired it for a moment and set in by it self on the night stand next to the bed. Louis glanced back at the filling room of roses and took off waving bye and smiling to zayn and perrie. "Louis! Are you-" louis heard zayn start but he didn't hear the rest clue he was already out the door and in his car the next thing he knew.

 

This was some day, louis was very internally excited for tomorrow. Once he reached his flat he noticed Brandon was here already. All of louis' happiness dropped right out of his ass. Louis took cautious steps up to the flat. He opens the door. Brandon was sitting at the kitchen table with one of his co-workers that louis sort of recognized. "Hey there louis!" The worker said. What was his name… oh well. Brandon snapped his head around and quietly gritted out "your late babe…"  
Louis gulped and stepped closer slowly putting his hands on brandon's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry baby, there was traffic and well…" 

 

"Look it doesn't matter, there something important I need to tell you now." Brandon snapped. Louis lifted his hands away and et then by his sides listening to Brandon speak. 

 

"Okay, well louis I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks for a business trip and I'm leaving tomorrow." Brandon said bluntly. 

"Oh well…" louis didn't finish. "Yeah so Matt I think we are done here, there are a few things me and louis need to speak about before I leave tomarrow and I need an early nights rest." "That's fine Brandon, alright I'll see you soon, bye louis." the worker now known as Matt said. Matt left. 

 

"Alright louis listen up, you better not fuck around while I'm gone .. If you do your dead. Now I need to pack… go make me food cause then I'm going to bed." Brandon said shoving roughly past louis. 

 

He didn't even tell louis were he was going, only how long he would be gone. Louis honestly was so relieved and happy brandon would be gone for three whole weeks.

Louis made his way to the kitchen and began to cook, his mind wandered to harry and he smiled. Maybe these three weeks won't be so boring.

 

Brandon was mostly silent all night. Once they were in bed brandon started to kiss louis but louis tried to refuse, it felt wrong for louis now. It just wasn't the same. There was no more love. Just hate and desperate need. 

"What the fuck louis! Fucking kiss back! " brandon hissed. He began to grip louis' face and make out with him fiercely, louis let out a small whine. He didn't want this…

"Fine whatever, im going to sleep." Brandon pushed louis' face harshly and turned his back to him huffing angrily. 

 

Louis turned his back as well rubbing his jaw softly from the tight grip brandon had on it. He then fell asleep.

 

When louis awoke brandon was gone already, no note or text or missed call at all. Well louis shouldn't expect much though.

 

It was now the start of three whole weeks without abuse, hurtful words, worry and Brandon. Louis smiled laying back staring at the ceiling. Louis finally got up and took a shower getting ready for work and packing an extra pair of clothes to change into before harry would pick him up. He definitely didn't want to smell funny on their first date. Hmmm… first date? Louis smile at the thought of their being more dates, with harry.

 

Louis decided to send as text to harry that he already was going to work and he couldn't wait for the date.

To: 'H'  
His harry its louis,"I'm already on my way to work, I look forward to this evening."

Louis awaited his response just smiling dumbly at his phone while driving to work.

 

From: 'H'  
"Hi lou, that's great have a wonderful day at work and I definitely am looking forward to this evening as well." 

Louis smiled and Walked into work as happy as ever. Once he reached the front there was familiar looking bouquet of roses sitting in the counter. He looked at them curiously but already knowing who they were for. He read the note attached.

"To:lou  
I decide to have some roses waiting for you instead of the other way around. Have a wonderful day love, and I'll see your lovely face this afternoon.  
From: Harry

 

Louis grinned so widely it hurt but it felt amazing to smile this way, it's been so long. Louis was excited and nervous all day. He just could wait to see harry again, he loved how harry made him feel safe,comfortable, cared for, loved even? Hmm… not sure he thought. It was feeling though, a feeling He had never felt before not even for Brandon and louis had a love hate for it, he loved it cause he really did like harry but he hated it cause he doesn't want to fall to deep and get hurt. 

Louis continued to attend customers with a huge smile, again for another time not having to feed of their happiness, cause he had his own. Brenda watched as louis was just glowing with excitement and happiness. She has never once seen him this way. She has a feeling that a little bit of this has to do with her spotting louis talking to that man she saw many weeks ago who asked who louis was. She smiled at the giddy man before her that she wished she could see everyday. She decided to let him be and just prance around, she will will get the dirt later she thought and giggle to herself.

 

Louis was happy, he just really wanted Harry's company and to see those dimples and gorgeous green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! ! Next chapter will be good too! Harrys side will be explained a bit. Thank you for reading!


End file.
